Mr. Alderman
Mr Alderman is the father of Ariel Alderman, one of Matt McNamara's love interets in Season 3. After making several racist remarks during dinner with Matt, Mr. Alderman befriends him. During that dinner he explains how people are getting elective plastic surgery covered under basic medical insurance through tax loopholes, and that people like him wind up with higher premiums from it. Then he tries to get Matt to steal all of the medical records from McNamara/Troy to use as a scheme to get the government to force these insurance companies to stop this practice. Matt initially declines because he is torn between his morals and rebelling against his father. When Ariel expressed anger over a nativity scene display on school grounds featuring black characters, Matt helped her return later that night to steal the statues. They painted the "skin" of the figures pure white and returned them. While they were painting the figures, Ariel confided in Matt that she learned she had 1/16 African blood in her. She learned about her black ancestry after trying to make a family tree as part of a school project. She became fearful of her skin gradually becoming darker and eventually leading to her father finding out and no longer loving her. She convinced Matt to steal some skin bleaching cream from Julia's spa. Although he stole the cream, Matt eventually decided not to give it to her and instead suggested a counselor for image problems that his grandmother had recommended. Ariel refused and took the cream from Matt's bag. After applying the cream, which burnt her face, Matt took her to Christian for help. Matt also called Mr. Alderman and asked him to come to McNamara/Troy. Matt told him the truth about Ariel's ancestry, but Ariel denied it and claimed the face cream she used was Matt's idea to "try to lighten her freckles". After choosing to believe that Matt was lying about the ancestry, Mr. Alderman exchanged words with Christian and left with Ariel. Ariel later encounters Matt at a department store shopping for makeup for Cherry Peck, and rips on him for hanging out with Cherry (while Matt makes Nazi jokes against her), then threatening him before walking away. Before she leaves, the viewer sees her talking to her father, but it is not heard. A day later, Ariel invites Matt into her car and tries to talk to him nicely asking about Cherry Peck. When Matt refuses to talk any further, he goes to get out of the car, but Mr. Alderman gets in on the passenger side before he could do so, and he gets taken to their house. When there, Matt gets tied to a chair in the basement, and Ariel applies makeup to him. Then Cherry Peck is brought downstairs at gunpoint by Mr. Alderman and is tied up too. Ariel then finds out her dad plans on doing more to Matt and Cherry then he said he would, and she starts protesting, then gets run out of the basement by him with threats made about both of their reputations if her school was to find out she dated a "faggot". Then he decides to try to force Matt to cut Cherry's penis off, but eventually decides against it and drives both of them to a field to try to make Matt bury Cherry alive. Matt suddenly refuses to go any farther, and dares Mr. Alderman to shoot him. Right before Mr. Alderman shoots, Cherry rises from the grave and strikes Mr. Alderman with the shovel, knocking him to the ground. Cherry takes Mr. Alderman's gun and fires a bullet at him, hitting him in the stomach, and leaving him to die. Matt later states that Alderman survived and is in jail. Alderman, Mr. Alderman, Mr. Alderman, Mr.